Dancing On My Own
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: "...How could you cheat on me with my best friend?" (Angst Lucaya)


I feel my breathe hitch, as I look at the scene in-front of me, Lucas was stood their his arms firmly wrapped around my best friend swaying to romantic music, outside the tent which everyone was currently dancing inside, to celebrate the renewal of Cory and Topangas vows..

Why?

Why would they do this too me?

How could they do this too me?

I felt my stomach curdle dramatically, I honestly have never felt more sick in my life.

I close my eyes to prevent tears from falling down my face, despite the fact that I'm almost positive that my mascara had already ran down my face.

"I love you Lucas" I hear Riley murmur.

I feel a sob rack throughout my body.

"This is goodbye Riley" Lucas says stiffly.

Goodbye?

How long had they been betraying me like this?

"I know, I know you love Maya" Riley says softly, as she strokes Lucas' cheek gently.

If you knew that why would you allow him to cheat on me with you? And if he even loved me in the first place, why would his arms be around you right now and not me?

"I do, love Maya. And being with you made me realise, how much I truly do care about her"

Anger burns through my veins.

Everything he was saying is a lie, everything he's ever said to me is a lie.

"Bullshit!" I hiss, as I step forward.

The pair's eyes widen dramatically before the untangle themselves from each other.

"Maya please-" Riley starts.

I shake my head, in disgust, "How could you do this to me?!" I croak out.

"We never meant to hurt you"

"Well that doesn't matter because, in the end it all hurts just the same" I spit out, bitterly.

"I am so, sorry!" Riley cries out, as tears roll down my face.

I narrow my eyes, "Why are YOU crying?! I'm the one who's been betrayed, I've just lost my best friend and boyfriend!"

"Please, Maya!" She croaks out, as she steps forwad.

"I have nothing to say to you, I used to think you where someone who'd never hurt me"

"We didn't mean too!"

"Whatever this is, clearly isn't an accident!" I hiss, as I cross my arms.

Lucas steps forward causing me, to instinctively take a step backwards, "Maya-"

I shake my head, "I don't want you to speak to me, Lucas"

"So we're done?"

I nod confidently, "We're done, but you want to know what hurts the most Luke?"

Lucas stares at me with a look I've never witnessed on his face before, and even though I hated him, more than anything right now. The look pained me too see.

"I cried too you, about my dad having another family!" I cry out, "A-And h-here you are c-cheating on me!"

"I wish, I could take it back" Lucas says, I wince as I hear his voice cracking.

"It doesn't matter because you've done it and it can't be changed" I murmur.

"D-Do you think we can ever be friends again?" Riley cries.

I shrug, "I really don't know"

Riley nods before sobbing loudly, into her hands.

"W-What about us?" Lucas asks.

I narrow my eyes, "There is no us"

"P-Please!"

"I-I h-hate you!" I croak out, before a sob errupts from my lips, "I-I w-wish, I-I never had met you"

Lucas shakes his head and reaches forward and wipes my tears away with his thumb, naturally I let my face rest into his palm.

"I-I'll make this right!" Lucas cries out, "T-This can't be it!"

I look up at him numbly, "Then how come it is?"

"Pl-Please!" He cries out before he burries his face into my neck, and begins to release sobs.

My heart clenches at the sound of his cries.

I feel my own tears begin to roll down my cheeks faster.

"D-Do you hate me?" Lucas asks softly, into my neck.

I shake my head, "I-I s-should hate you!"

We both pull away from one another, and look at each other blankly.

"So what do we do now?" Lucas asks, his voice hoarse.

I shake my head, "I-I don't know"

"H-How am I supposed to just live without you?!" Lucas calls out, "W-Who's going to feed Farkle?"

I let out a teary laugh before I shake my head firmly, "D-Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Make me fall even more, in love with you"

"Please Maya, I'll do anything to make this right!"

I shake my head, "I-It can't be right, I can't just..."

"I can't live without you"

"You should of thought about that, before you cheated on me with my best friend!" I cry out angrily.

"Hey! You cheated on me too, and I forgave you!"

I look at him in disgust, "How dare you use that against me?!"

"I'm not!-"

"When that happened, I used to think how much grace you held, and what an amazing person you are. And in that moment I fell in love with you, all over again"

"You kissed Josh, and I forgave you! So here we are again, in the same spot. Are you going to fight for us or are you going to call it quits?!"

"All I ever do is fight for us!" I cry out.

"How? Because lately it seems like you've just been pushing me away!"

I scoff, "So you, have whatever this is with Riley, and I'm the one pushing you away?!"

Lucas sighs, "What are doing?"

I shake my head, "I-I don't know"

"Can we work this out? Can you forgive me?"

"I-I can't"

"Then, I guess this is it"

I nod, before I let out a harsh sob, "I guess it is"


End file.
